


so if you wanna hurt me (baby just hurt me)

by allcham



Category: AB6IX (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One
Genre: 2park as Hitman, Hitman AU, M/M, best friends with feelings, brief onghwang, jihoon is Whipped, mention of violence, woojin is hurt and jihoon is worried, woojin is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allcham/pseuds/allcham
Summary: Jihoon huffed and looked away from Woojin because he didn’t want to give in easily like usual after drowning from the intensity of the other’s eyes. “I’m sorry for making you worried but I think you should stop doing that.”“What?” Jihoon didn’t mean to snap at the boy but he was too confused and sleep deprived.“Worrying”
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	so if you wanna hurt me (baby just hurt me)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the prequel -sorta- of my fic called ['Shoot Me'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791983). You can read this as stand-alone but if you wanna know whether Jihoon's love is being reciprocated then you might wanna read that.
> 
> The title is also taken from Day 6 - Shoot Me :) 
> 
> Happy reading!!

Jihoon woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside his apartment, the one he shared with his best friend, Park Woojin. Speaking of the boy, he just heard the front door of their apartment being closed so he hastily throw away the comforter that wrapped him like a cocoon and went out to find his friend.

He found the living room empty just like the kitchen and Woojin’s room. He let out a breath he didn’t know even holding in the first place. He knew exactly where his friend is going at this hour and he didn’t like it. Even the thought of his friend going to wherever he is heading to right now already made Jihoon uneasy.

“It’s not too late...” he mumbled quietly to himself. Then, without a second thought, he grabbed his jacket and stuffed his phone inside the front pocket. He checked the telltale of Woojin’s leaving the house and judging from the movement of their room’s key chain, it hasn’t been long since the boy went out.

Just as he expected, he can still see Woojin’s head peeked out from the hallway. Jihoon quicken his pace as soundless as possible. He is usually good at making no sound so it came to his surprise when Woojin turned his back abruptly. The other boy looked annoyed with Jihoon’s presence but his expression changed in just a matter of second.

“Not tired yet Jihoon-ah?”

Jihoon found himself frozen in place and only nodded his head weakly. He lost, _again_.

“If you are so persistent on following me almost everyday then why don’t you get back to the business? Boss missed you, you know.”

Woojin said while rearranging the baseball cap that he wore. Probably to hide his face from the world or from the fact that he is actually not a regular boy, but a hitman who is about to take someone’s life today.

“Or...” Jihoon’s voice barely above whispers. He is not really good at negotiating, it’s usually Woojin’s job but he tried anyway, for the sake of his good friend’s safety.

“You can go back to our comfortable room, watching cartoon until your class starts while I make us some breakfast.” The oldest of the two closed his eyes after saying this, like he regrets ever bringing it in the first place because he knew it would be useless to convince his friend to stay.

Woojin cleared his throat after a while, he stepped closer to Jihoon and ruffled his already messy hair. “That sounds tempting actually” Jihoon snapped his eyes open, his mouth formed a little O.

“But you know I can’t.” Woojin finished as he walked away for the second time from his friend.

***

“Park Jihoon. Stop playing with your food and eat it.”

Jihoon snorted at the playful voice his friend made. Obviously he was hungry because it was lunch time and he hasn’t eaten anything. However, his mind was occupied with Woojin right now, where he is, has he eaten, or if the mission is hard this time. He was probably over thinking because he knew Woojin is a good agent, even better than most of their seniors, but he couldn’t help but feel worried about the dangerous thing that his friend got himself into.

“I am now hyung” Jihoon stuffed a chicken leg into his mouth, earning him a bright smile from his companions, Ong Seongwu and Hwang Minhyun. They’re both Jihoon seniors from the same major as well as the school’s Romeo and Juliet or Romeo or Romeo, Jihoon didn’t really care.

“Where is your little lover?” Minhyun asked nonchalantly while feeding his boyfriend at the same time. Jihoon cringed mentally at how sweet his friends are.

“First, he is not my lover.” He swallowed the one sad chicken leg that he successfully stuffed into his mouth “Second, he is not little”

“Oh yeah? He is little compared to that guy though” This time Ong said with a challenge in his voice that Jihoon didn’t like, even a bit. He was about to retaliate with something clever when he realized Ong is actually pointing at something behind him.

He whipped his head so fast he almost got whiplash. But then he saw Woojin, standing so close to Kang Daniel, his senior from the same major or that’s what Woojin told him when Jihoon met Daniel for the first time.

He stared at the boy for a while until he found out that there was a bandage on Woojin’s left knuckles. And as Woojin suddenly looked at his direction, probably felt someone staring at him, he also saw Woojin’s cheek bone was swollen and the area under his right eye turned blue.

Jihoon was _furious_ , he was both mad and sad. Mad at Woojin for ignoring his constant nagging about resigning from his job and sad because he always failed at making his friend stay. He felt so bad at himself for letting this happen to his friend. Just this morning the boy looked okay without any scars but now his pretty face was quite fucked up.

Woojin looked away after realizing Jihoon was upset at him and whispered something to Daniel then both of them walked away from Jihoon’s vision. 

***

The following day, or was it still dawn, Jihoon didn’t know because he lost track of time already. He heard a muffled voice from the living room that wake him up. It must be Woojin because his friend didn’t come home last night which made Jihoon become restless for the remaining of the day.

He sneaked out from his room and saw Woojin talked to the phone with hushed voice. He ended the call after feeling Jihoon’s presence in the room. _“Jihoon is awake, talk to you later.”_ The other boy managed to catch the tiny bit conversation.

It was just the two of them now, standing only few meters apart but feel so far away from each other. Woojin’s face looked pale from the moon light that peeked through their small window. His face was still swollen but he looked as handsome as Jihoon remembered.

“Where were you?” Jihoon was the first to break the silence. He sounded surprisingly calm despite all the worries.

Woojin was silent for a while, calculating his move as always. “I was studying with Daniel hyung and fall asleep there.”

Jihoon gritted his teeth in annoyance. He was not in the mood for another arguments but he will if Woojin decided to say another lie. It’s obvious that his friend were out there fighting people not studying. Even a toddler can see it from how messy Woojin shirt was and the trace of dried blood decorated his blue jeans.

“Listen Jihoon, I’m so-”

“Shut Up”

“No. Listen to me.” In just a few seconds, Woojin already closed the gap between the two of them and held both of Jihoon trembling hands. He didn’t even know his hands were trembling.

Jihoon huffed and looked away from Woojin because he didn’t want to give in easily like usual after drowning from the intensity of the other’s eyes. “I’m sorry for making you worried but I think you should stop doing that.”

“What?” Jihoon didn’t mean to snap at the boy but he was too confused and sleep deprived.

“Worrying”

“Is it so wrong to worry about you?” Jihoon pulled his hands away from Woojin, desperate to fall back to sleep now that his friend already back home. The fighting between them was tiresome but it was bound to happen because both of them were stubborn. Jihoon only wanted his friend to settle down to a more safe and comfortable life. But Woojin kept thinking that he was born to fight, not studying or whatever things people around him age should be doing.

It was actually a miracle that after every futile attempts, Jihoon managed to force Woojin to attend university like him. Honestly, he himself didn’t even think about enrolling into a university and studying. He used to think that it was pointless and would not make him rich like how working as a hitman actually did. But he became more conscious with the future of what he will become when he gets older. That’s why he resigned and decided to attend university like normal people. He wanted his friend to do the same but seems like it need more efforts and conviction.

“Not really, but worrying will make you older and you won’t look as pretty.” Woojin managed to answer after several minutes passed and Jihoon found himself blushing at the sudden confession. but he tried to look nonchalant.

“You are so dumb. I will always worry about you if you keep doing that job.” He remind his friend again.

Woojin only nodded half-heartedly at Jihoon’s another nagging and vaguely pointing at his room.

“Uh..so you wanna go back to sleep?”

He asked sheepishly which earned him a chuckle from Jihoon. Even though Woojin acted tough and manly in front of everyone but when it’s only the two of them, he turned into a big baby.

That was how Jihoon ended up spooning Woojin in his bed and praying to whatever Gods above that Woojin wouldn't feel how fast his heart was beating at the moment. Especially after Jihoon has accepted his feeling that he is falling in love with his best friend.

*


End file.
